highschooldxdfandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 2 (Season 1)
"I'm Done Being Human!" is the second episode of the High School DxD anime. It premiered on January 13, 2012. Summary Issei wakes up surprised to find a naked Rias sleeping beside him. While Rias says that the situation is quite alright, Issei, who still could not fathom his good luck, is surprised, embarrassed and confused, all at the same time, at this unexpected good turn of events. However, the situation worsens when his mother walks into his room and sees him together with a naked Rias, causing a chaos to ensue, early in the morning. After sorting out the situation with Issei's parents with a bit of demonic energy, Rias explains that she is a Devil, and has reincarnated him as a servant-Devil underneath her. After Issei's usual class ends, Issei is visited by Yuuto Kiba, another fellow second-year student, who has come to escort Issei to the Occult Research Club. In the clubroom, Issei meets two other members of the Club, Akeno Himejima and Koneko Toujou, the two girls that helped Rias earlier to rescue Issei. Reintroducing herself, Rias explains to Issei about the Great War between the Three Factions comprised of Angels, Fallen Angels, and Devils. She also reveals that Yuuma, who he once dated before, was a Fallen Angel that was sent to kill him, as she reintroduces Issei to both her clan alongside her peerage members. After successfully finishing the distribution of pamphlets that were given to him by Rias, Issei is given a chance to visit Koneko's client as the client's request was overlapping with her schedule. However, while on his way back home after doing business with the client, Issei is confronted by another Fallen Angel, Kalawarner, but was able to fend her off after he gains the ability to harness the power his Sacred Gear. The episode ends with Issei bumping into a nun named Asia Argento, knocking her over, on his way to school, the next day. Stats Original airdate: January 13, 2012 Written by: Katsuyuki Kodera Featured Characters (Numbers indicate the order of appearance. New characters listed in bold.) Important Notes Quotes Trivia Differences between Light Novel and Anime #In the Light Novels and Manga, Issei activated his Boosted Gear in the Occult Research Club whereas, in the anime, he activated his Boosted Gear during Kalawarner's attack. #Kalawarner's attack on Issei is an anime-only event and it eventually inspired Issei to create Dress Break. #After Issei's mother entered the room, Rias started to dress, but in the anime, her uniform is on the floor while in the light novel, it is over on Issei's desk. #When Issei went to Morisawa's for the first time, in the light novel, Issei uses the tablet-like device to know the price Morisawa can pay for his wish, like a harem, or being rich (by paying with his life), in the anime, this conversation is changed into one about Drag So-Ball. #At the end of a contract a client, compiled a "questionnaire" (that is in the rear of the flyer) for the "service", in the light novel, Rias talks about this with Issei after his first job with Morisawa (while in the anime this "evaluation" is noticed by Akeno after Asia joined the group) Miscellaneous Trivia *You can see Issei's genitals in the beginning of Episode 2 when his mother closes the door, although this gets removed in the Blu-ray version. *In Episode 2, Issei and the Otaku fanboy, Morisawa, argue over the manga called Drag So-Ball which is a parody of Dragon Ball. External Links Navigation Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes Category:Anime Category:Media